Seven Times I Said I Love You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: He hadn't expected it – not at all – but falling in love with her had been one of the best things fate had thrown at him. JamesiiOC. For Lilybug134.


_**Written for Lilybug134 as my July gift for the Gift Giving Extravaganza**_

_**Written for How Lestrange's Seven Kisses Challenge**_

_**Written for Lilybug134's Favourite Era Boot Camp (Next-gen) using the prompt 'Warmth'**_

* * *

**Seven Times I Said I Love You**

It was the typical 'I hate you, but I love you scenario'. The one where they pretended not to like each other, but they really did.

He was dating other girls, snogging them in the corridors; she was pretending it didn't bother her, pretending she didn't care.

He was the Quidditch captain, and she was the popular Gryffindor. The ones all the boys wanted.

The clichéd romance, you could say.

But one with a very different ending.

* * *

_Our first kiss_

"Jas. Oi, Jas!"

Jasmine Finnigan, the sixth year Gryffindor prefect, rolled her eyes as James Potter caught up to her, panting.

"What is it, Potter?" she asked with a sigh. "I need to be on the fifth floor in two minutes." She glanced down at her wrist-watch. It read six fifty-eight. She had prefect duty at seven.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," James told her, clutching his chest to get his breath back. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Do I what?" There was no denying the surprise in her voice as she tried to process what Potter had just said.

James turned a deep shade of red, and for the first time, it seemed that he didn't know what to say.

"I… mean… if you'd like…." He blushed even more.

Jasmine looked down at her watch again. "I've really got to go," she said.

"Wait, Jas… can I have an answer, please?" He caught her wrist, spinning her around to face him. He was so desperate, Jasmine almost felt sorry for him.

"Alright," she said irritably, yanking her wrist out of his grip. "If it will stop you blushing like an idiot, then I guess we can meet at The Three Broomsticks at some point."

He grinned. "Great!" he said. "See you then!"

It wasn't until Jasmine was on the fifth floor with the sixth year Ravenclaw that she thought that Potter might have been dared to ask her.

She cursed the little flutter in her heart.

()

"I'm sure he wasn't joking," Georgia said cheerfully as she hurried along beside Jasmine to The Three Broomsticks. "He's not like that."

Jasmine snorted. "What James Potter are you thinking of?" she questioned.

"He can be sweet, Jas. Just give him a chance. You've got to admit… he's kind of cute."

"That's what all the girls say, and then he breaks their hearts." Jasmine pushed open the door to the popular pub, and looked around. At first, she didn't see Potter anywhere, and she tried to ignore the wave of disappointment that washed over her.

He was probably sitting in the Hog's Head having a good laugh with his mates. He got the better of Jasmine Finnigan – not many people could claim that.

But then a head full of jet-black hair appeared in front of her, its face grinning. "You're late."

"Excuse me?" Jasmine said. "_I'm _late?" She turned to leave, furious by his greeting, but he caught her arm again.

"Stay, please," he said. "I'll buy you a Butterbeer?"

Jasmine turned to Georgia, who gave her a wry smile and a thumbs-up. She sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you better make this good." And she followed him in to the pub leaving her friend standing out in the cold.

As promised, Potter bought her a Butterbeer, and led her to a corner of the pub, away from most of the other students in there. Jasmine glanced uncomfortably to table beside them, where he ex-boyfriend, Jonas Creevey, was snogging a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"So," James began, diverting her attention, "How've you been?"

Not for the first time these past days, Jasmine was surprised – and perhaps a little confused – by his friendliness towards her. They didn't even talk normally.

"I've, um, been fine," she answered, glancing nervously to her right again. "What about you?"

James nodded. "Yeah, good," he said. "Listen, Jas…." He seemed to notice her attention was somewhere else, and was trying desperately to get it back. "You're probably wondering why I asked you here."

"It was a joke?" Jasmine said. "A dare?"

"What? No… you thought that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"It's not like you're all that perfect, either," he snapped.

"Okay, then," Jasmine said, "Why'd you ask me here?"

For a long moment, James just looked at her, his mouth opening and closing as if looking for air. He looked to where Jonas was, and then blurted out, "_IthinkIlikeyou_."

Jasmine wasn't going to play dumb with him. They were both intelligent people, and she had no need to do that. "You what?"

He blushed again. Jasmine had never seen James Potter blush before; especially not around girls. "Er… I think I might like you," he said.

Jasmine didn't know how to process this information, so she just stared at him with a blank expression. Was she hearing right? _He_ was confessing to liking _her_.

She never thought she'd see the day.

"Me?"

James nodded. "It's really weird, Jas. I mean, girls… am I supposed to feel this way?"

"Feel what way?" She couldn't help but suspect another ploy to trick her again. But if that were the case, he was a really good actor.

"I-I think about you a lot," he said. "Like, not in a way you'd think about a girl you see in one of those Muggle magazines, but in a way that wants to ask you to come to Hogsmeade with me, or… or in a way where it makes me jealous to see you with another guy." He reached out to take her hand, put she wrenched it away.

When had Potter become so endearing?

"We hardly talk," she said. "And when we do, it's generally not a pleasant conversation. Listen, Po-James, if this is some kind of joke, it may work on other girls, but it's not going to work with me, okay? I know your way – Merlin, I've _used_ your way before – and I'm not going to fall for it." She got up to leave.

"Please stay," he begged. "I can assure you, it's not a joke. I mean what I said, and my brother, Al, said it's because I probably have… feelings for you. And I think he's right."

Jasmine shook her head. "You've lost your mind," she said.

"Maybe, but for the first time ever, I actually _like_ someone, and it's a nice feeling, you know? I never knew how that felt before, and I was just wondering if… if maybe you might like me too?"

Now it was Jasmine's turn to open her mouth with no words forming. _Her?_ Like Potter? _I don't think so!_

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry… I…." She had no idea what to say, but she immediately felt guilty when his smile faltered. Was it possible that Potter was now feeling the first signs of heartbreak?

"I didn't think so," he said. "One can always hope, though, right?"

Jasmine bit her lip. She'd never seen – nor had she ever expected to see – him like this. Normally she'd find girls crying in the bathroom because he'd broken their hearts, but never the other way around.

"Um… well… I don't really know," she said after a while. "I mean, I don't really know you all that well. Maybe if we spend the rest of the day together, we can get to know one another better?" She was used to nervous boys approaching her, but for some reason, James Potter approaching her was different.

She couldn't quite work out why that was, though.

Later that day, as they walked along the snow-covered streets, James stopped out the front of Honeydukes, and turned to face her.

"Jas," he said. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Not once, in her whole Hogwarts life, had Jasmine Finnigan ever imagined that she would agree to such a request; but as he looked down at her, sincerity in his eyes, she nodded. "You can kiss me," she said, and he did just that.

With his lips on hers, her hands tangled in his air, passers-by giving them a wide berth, that was the start of a relationship neither of them ever expected to have.

* * *

_The kiss that led to more_

His hand slipped into hers easily as he walked her across the grounds to her Care of Magical Creatures class. If it were possible, he'd grown just a bit taller in the month they'd been dating, and she really had to tilt her head in order to see him properly.

He smiled.

"Don't you have class now?" she asked.

James shook his head. "No, I have a free period," he informed her. "The benefits of being in my final year."

Jasmine returned his smile. "So, you're just walking me to class, then," she observed.

He nodded.

Jasmine didn't miss the eye-roll from Georgia beside her. "Get a room, you two, seriously. You're making me sick." And she walked ahead to join Rose Weasley.

Jasmine turned a faint shade of pink at her friend's words, and stopped just as they reached Hagrid's hut. "She had a bit of a thing for you in third year," she explained. "I don't think she's over it yet."

James kissed her. "I think she has a point, though," he said.

Jasmine frowned. "About what? Making her sick?"

"No, about the other thing…."

This time Jasmine really did blush. "Oh."

"You don't want to?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not that, it's…." Truthfully, she didn't know what it was. There was no reason as to why she _couldn't_ be with James. It hadn't stopped her in the past with other boys, but this was James. She actually cared about him. "I'm just still so… shocked, I guess, that… you and me…."

"Do you think I ever expected to fall in love?" James asked, and then seemed to realise what he'd said. "I mean…."

Jasmine grinned. "You love me?" she said.

James shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled.

"Oh, James!" She threw herself onto him, ignoring the sniggers coming from her classmates. "Meet me in the common room at eleven tonight, okay?" She kissed him again. "Because I love you, too, and I really want to be with you."

James looked thoroughly relieved, and nodded. "I can't wait," he said, and turned to head back to the castle.

()

James was there waiting for her when she arrived. He'd dressed himself up a little – added some Sleeking Solution to his hair, perhaps?

Jasmine smiled.

"N-not here, right?" he asked, glancing around the common room. There were still a few people around – some seventh years finishing off homework.

"No, not here," Jasmine assured him. She took his hand, dragging him to the exit. "But, I know some spots where we won't be interrupted."

"From experience?" James questioned, following her into the dark corridor.

"Like you can talk," Jasmine retorted.

"Yeah, we're both kind of messed up, aren't we?"

"Maybe that's why we found each other in the end."

She took him to an empty classroom – one that hadn't been used in years, because Peeves the Poltergeist had ruined it beyond repair. Not many knew it was there, but Jasmine did.

They spent the night in each other's arms; it was nice. They rarely got any privacy. If one of James' cousins weren't teasing him for actually having a girlfriend, then another girl was sending Jasmine death stares from across the Great Hall.

Jasmine Finnigan – the easy Gryffindor – was dating James Potter… the boy every girl fantasised about. It did seem a weird match, because they were both used to ending a relationship when they got bored.

But maybe that was why it worked so well. Maybe they were too similar to be torn apart.

Maybe that was why it scared them so much, yet made them so happy.

They really did love each other.

"What they say is right," James whispered, running his fingers through her sandy-blonde hair as they lay side by side in the dark room. "You really are the prettiest girl in the school."

Jasmine was glad it was dark, because she didn't want to him to see her blush scarlet. She simply snuggled into his arms, feeling the warmth of his body engulf her, and she smiled.

"And what they say about you is true, too," she said into his chest. "You're the one who will cause every girl heartache eventually."

He cupped her face, and drew her lips to his. The kiss was long, it was passionate.

That night, their hearts beat as one.

* * *

_The kiss that said, "I really do love you."_

He'd left Hogwarts a year ago; he went to get a job at the Ministry of Magic, first as a trainee Auror, and then in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

He wrote at least once a week, telling her all about his new job, and how he got to organise Quidditch matches.

She complained about her final year, and all the work, and how much she missed seeing him every day.

Some said that being so far apart for so long wouldn't work, but they stuck to it. Despite the many offers from other boys in her own year, she refused them. She loved James, and she would never do anything to hurt him, and she trusted he would do the same.

He'd come to Hogsmeade when he could, but it wasn't often. He was too caught up with his work.

She understood, though. He tried his best to see her as much as possible.

Christmas then came around, and she went home. Just outside of Dublin, she lived, and she liked it there. But it was so far away from London, where he lived.

_When you finish at Hogwarts, we'll get a place to ourselves, Jas. Then we can see each other every day._

He wrote that in a letter to her once, and she held on to the hope that that would eventually happen.

And it did.

A month after she'd finished (he'd come to watch, of course) they found a tiny flat above a shop Diagon Alley. It belonged to James' uncle. At first Jasmine wasn't so sure, because Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was very popular, and it would be noisy.

But it was comfortable, and after some time, she grew to love it there.

It was _their_ home.

Still, the occasional bang or crash from below would startle her awake at night, and sometimes it put her in a bad mood. Enough to make them reconsider.

"Do they ever close the shop?" she grumbled, sitting up to check the clock beside her. It was eleven-thirty – much too late for so much noise.

"That's Uncle George for you," James said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "You'd think we'd be used to it by now, wouldn't you?" He yawned again.

"James… I'm not sure if this is right for us."

He studied her. "What do you mean?"

"This place… maybe two years ago I would have loved it, but now… now I just want to be alone with you without being woken up by whatever your uncle is doing down there."

Now he was sitting up too, his eyes drifting to the window that overlooked Diagon Alley. It was lit with the lights from the shop, and they could see the buildings outside.

"I want to go," she said.

"I like it here, though," James answered softly. "We just settled in, and…."

"I want to leave, James."

There was silence. James looked out the window again, and then almost jumped out of bed when another loud crash echoed up to the flat.

"Alright," he relented. "Tomorrow, we'll find somewhere… quieter. But you're the one telling my uncle."

Jasmine shrugged. That was fine by her.

A week later, they were moving into a new place – a place that wasn't in Diagon Alley, but a small street just outside of London. It was far away from home for her, but she was always welcome in the Potter's home.

They were her second family.

"This is much better, James," she said, listening for any noises. When none came, she smiled, and lay down in their bed. "Much more peaceful."

James lay beside her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body. "It didn't really bother me," he said. "I didn't care where we lived."

"But… the noise," Jasmine argued. "It was awful."

He pressed his lips to hers, drawing her body close. "I'd sleep in the middle of a warzone if you were there," he told her.

Jasmine couldn't help but smile. "You'd run away screaming, leaving me to save myself," she teased.

His only reply was to kiss her again. "My point is, Jas, is we're together now, and ever since our first kiss, I've never wanted to be with anyone else."

It felt strange to say it, but she felt the same way, too. From being the two people who had dated the most people at Hogwarts, for two years now, they'd only had each other.

And it just felt right. What was the point in wanting other people, when there was one person who just made you beyond happy?

"I love you, Jas," James said, and he kissed her like he meant it. When he broke away, he pressed his forehead to hers, linking his fingers with hers. "I love you so much."

And that was that. Their fate was sold. All they needed was each other.

* * *

_A kiss when he's down on one knee._

He was twenty-four, and she was twenty-three. He was now in charge of organising the international Quidditch match between the Wimbourne Wasps and the Australian National Quidditch team.

The Wasps were the latest winner of the British and Irish Quidditch League, while the Australian team were coming over to play. He was so excited – it was his first event for himself.

She was training at St. Mungo's hospital to be a Healer. She was training with James' cousin, Rose Weasley – the girl who had been her sworn enemy at Hogwarts, but now her best friend.

They worked together, Jasmine, Rose and Georgia, and they laughed, and they joked.

Rose was James' favourite cousin – his best friend – and now that they were over their petty teenage stage, Jasmine realised why that was the case. She was smart, quirky and very, very brave. She had a temper on her, but didn't all Weasleys? On her very first day as a trainee, she saved a man's life.

After that, who wouldn't be friends with her?

But they were still young women, and they still liked to gossip. Rose was the biggest gossip of all of them.

"And, we're your bridesmaids at your wedding, okay?" she said to Jasmine one afternoon as they all sat in the hospital's café, drinking coffee and chatting.

Jasmine wasn't sure how the topic of weddings had come up, but it just had. Rose had been engaged once to Scorpius Malfoy, but that relationship had ended when they both realised their love for each other was no longer romantic, but more of a brother/sister love.

Georgia was dating a very nice Muggle man, but that was only new. She was nowhere neat ready to become engaged.

"Who said I'm getting married?" she questioned, and Rose's face paled as Georgia whacked her arm.

It was a very awkward conversation after that, her two friends obviously trying to hide something from her.

She left that evening, wondering what she'd tell James, but as she opened the door to their three-roomed flat out the back of a Muggle couple's house, a big cheer erupted.

Everyone was there. Her mum, her dad, her younger twin brothers. James was there, and so were his family. And then there was Rose and Georgia, smiling brightly at her, and other people from the hospital and from Hogwarts.

And then the man she loved more than anything – the only one she could see in her future – was in front of her, down on one knee, and it now made sense.

It was meant to be a surprise, but Rose had accidentally said something, and that was why things had become awkward.

James Sirius Potter was asking her to marry him… in front of everyone.

She wasn't a very emotional person, but in that moment, tears leaked down the side of her face as he looked up at her, the most beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"Jasmine Aoife Finnigan," he said, "I know it sounds lame, and old-fashioned, but… will you marry me?"

It was as if everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for an answer. But that was stupid. She only had one answer. This was the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She'd never thought of marriage before – not really – but Merlin she loved him, and if he was asking, how could she refuse?

"Oh, James…." She wiped away her tears. "Of course I'll marry you."

And there was another loud cheer as everyone clapped. James got up from the ground, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It looked perfect, she decided. _He_ was perfect. To all those people who used to say he was nothing but a player and a heartbreaker… they were wrong.

None of them had seen the real James, like Jasmine had.

Or, as James would put it: none of them had made him fall in love like she had.

There was a party that night. Their tenants knew of this proposal and had allowed them to use the yard. They joined in, too, despite Jasmine and James knowing them only when they had to pay their rent.

They were congratulated over and over until it became tiresome. It wasn't until he dragged her away to a place by the house that there was peace and quiet.

She leaned against the wall, he pressed against her. Her hands cupped his face, and she drew him in for a long, passionate kiss that lasted forever. The ring still felt heavy on her finger, but she was sure she'd get used to it, even if she didn't need one to prove her love for him.

"You make me so happy," she said breathlessly when they had broken the kiss. "I can't wait to marry you."

"For a moment, I was worried you were going to say no," James then told her. "That you were crying because you didn't know how to tell me."

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at his foolishness. They said girls hated rejection, but so did guys. "I didn't know how to tell you," she confessed. "But I didn't know how to tell you yes."

He beamed. "So… we're really doing this, huh?" he said.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and kissed him. "Who would have thought?" she said. "The two of us getting married… to each other."

"It seems strange, doesn't it?"

"And to think I almost turned your offer for a date down when you first asked me out."

He kissed her again. "Well, I'm glad you didn't," he said, "Because maybe I'd be…." He shook his head. "Merlin, you changed me so much, Jas."

"And you changed me," she replied. For she, too, didn't know where she'd be right now if she didn't have him.

_Probably in the bed of a man I met at a pub_, she thought privately; because that had been the path she had been heading in if he hadn't managed to catch her at exactly the right moment.

* * *

_The kiss after "I do."_

Her hair was done up nicely, her cream-coloured dress just past her knees. Her stomach churned with nerves and excitement.

Today was the day.

She'd be a Potter soon.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!" Georgia – her maid-of-honour – exclaimed. She clapped her hands together, studying her friend's appearance. "He'll be falling over his feet just to hold your hand."

Jasmine blushed slightly, realising her best friend was exaggerating.

"I can't believe it," Rose – her other bridesmaid – said. "My cousin getting married."

Jasmine smiled at both of them. They, too, looked so beautiful, and it was a shame that both of James' best men were Rose's cousins, because she thought all three of them could be a triple match.

"Well," she began, "I suppose we should get this over with." She didn't mean to sound so depressing, but she was just so excited that once all the official stuff was over, she'd get to spend her first night with her _husband_.

The thought sent shivers up her spine. _Husband_. Jasmine Finnigan would have a husband. Where, in Merlin's name, had that ever been her fate?

()

"Al, I can't hear anything!" James peered over his younger brother's shoulder, searching for any sign of a car his soon-to-be-wife would be arriving in.

He may not have looked like it, but he sure felt like a fool, standing in the middle of a park in a Muggle village, dressed in his finest dress robes, hoping that the woman he loved would show up.

Albus smirked. "Wow, you've got it bad," he said. "You of eight years ago would have moved on by now."

James glared at him. "You're no help," he mumbled.

"Dad said you sound like Uncle Ron on his wedding day… worrying that he was going to be left at the alter… well Aunt Hermione turned up, didn't she? And so will Jasmine."

They waited for another five minutes, James fidgeting in his robes, Albus trying to calm him down.

Eventually – much to everyone's relief – a car pulled up.

James' eyes widened as a woman – the most beautiful woman he had ever seen – stepped out of the car with the help of her two bridesmaids. She had a smile as wide and as bright as the sun.

And that smile was for him.

"Merlin…" was all he could say as she began walking towards them. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, just wanting to leap out and take her.

What had become of him? Never, not once, in his whole life had he imagined he'd be standing there today, waiting to get _married_.

But for some reason unknown to everyone, there was someone who'd managed to make him fall in love, and for that, he was truly grateful.

Loving someone so much that you'd give your life for them in a heartbeat didn't happen to many people.

James was lucky it had happened to him.

()

It was only a small wedding. His parents and two younger siblings; her parents and her two younger siblings.

She didn't have much extended family, but all of his would be joining them at the reception.

This moment, however, was only for those closest to them. The ones who they loved the most.

The wizard official who was conducting the ceremony began with the standard introductory of who they were, why they were there, and what it meant. Jasmine and James barely listened.

No, they were too engulfed with each other.

He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. They smiled at one another.

Soon, they'd be in one another's arms again.

But they had to say their vows first; their promise to each other that they would love and treasure every moment they had. That they would only love each other, and that they were ready for such a commitment.

It wasn't hard, of course. After all, they'd been together since she was sixteen, and he seventeen. They were twenty-five and twenty-four now.

That was eight years.

Nonetheless, they spoke freely – from their hearts which still beat painfully in their chests, faster than they should have.

"I'm a changed man, Jas," James said first. "I always thought you were beautiful – who wouldn't? – but you were never at the top of my priority list… a _relationship_ wasn't at the top of my priority list.

"And then came that day when I realised that you weren't just any girl. You went from being Jasmine, to _Jasmine_, and after that, everything just fell into place. After that, you were all I thought about – you're all I _still_ think about.

"I love the life that we share, Jasmine. I love everything about it, especially you. I can honestly say that if you hadn't pulled me into line, I'd be far worse off than I am now.

"I can say it again, but what's the point? You know I love you, but you probably don't know how much. Words will never be able to say how much, but I guess just know you have my whole heart, and it's yours to do as you please with it… I love you."

She couldn't help but laugh at him after that, as he looked uncomfortably to his father. She guessed he wasn't used to such a declaration in front of anyone but her.

She gave his hand another squeeze.

"Your turn now," he whispered nervously when she didn't say anything.

"How can I beat that?" she whispered back.

His smile faltered just a little.

"I… um… I really don't know what to say," she confessed. "What am I supposed to say that doesn't mean I love you? I could make some elaborate speech to say those three words, but I'm standing here, aren't I? It means I love you… I love you so much. I never thought I could, especially during our first date at The Three Broomsticks all those years ago, where you confessed to liking me.

"I thought you'd lost your marbles; James Potter liking _someone_, and of all people _me_? I thought it was some joke to begin with, some ploy to get back at me. But I soon realised that there was more to you than what you let most people see.

"You let me see the other side; the caring, compassionate, kind James Potter that no one knew existed. You've put your heart on the line for me so many times, I've lost count.

"It seems we both changed at the same time. We both went from two people who cared little about relationships, other people's feelings… our own feelings, to ones who fell madly, truly, deeply in love. It shocked us both, the way we felt, yet we both felt it so strongly, there was no turning back.

"We're in this for the long haul, Potter, and there's no going back now."

He grinned at her, and then leaned forward slightly so only she could hear. "You made it sound like marrying me was a chore," he said.

She grinned back. "Well, maybe it is," she said. "But a chore I'd gladly do for the rest of my life."

They never were ones for public affection, and maybe that was why they found it easier to say what they really felt when it was just the two of them.

When they were alone, their love would show more than it did in their vows.

They knew that, so they didn't care.

Their hands were bonded in the magical way, and then after a few more words, they were finally allowed to kiss.

Much to the delight of their families, James cupped her face in his, and brought her lips closer in a lip-lock that was perhaps better than any other before.

There was so much passion, desire… love.

They were bonded forever, their love running deep through their veins.

Now they had the next chapter of their lives to look forward to – whatever that may be.

* * *

_A kiss with a child in our arms._

And their next chapters happened soon enough.

A year later, they found the perfect house. Three bedrooms, far away from prying media eyes, and large enough for more than two people.

Some said children, but they thought family. They were happy enough without the burden of parenthood. They'd discussed it often enough, talked about what it would be like, but for now, it was just the two of them.

And things were perfect like that.

But three years later (he was twenty-nine, and she was twenty-eight) that wasn't to be the case.

"Are we ready to be parents?" Jasmine asked, her mind flickering to all the moments that would be lost when there was a third person in the house. Her wand still glowed white, revealing the positive pregnancy test she had just taken.

"I think we are," James replied, obviously more pleased at the thought than she was.

"But… we never planned…" she tried to say.

"We never planned to fall in love, or get married," he said to her. "Maybe our lives just aren't meant to be planned."

Any fears she may have had to begin with slowly faded the bigger her belly grew.

"She's kicking," she said one day, her hand covering her bump. "Come and feel her."

"That's our baby girl," James answered excitedly, placing his own hand where hers had been just a moment ago.

"She's going to be so beautiful."

"Just like her mother."

Their baby girl came into the world ten weeks early, smaller than Albus' boy, and bluer than him too.

"I don't hear her crying," Jasmine said softly, straining her ears to hear the first cry she was promised.

James swallowed a lump in his throat, and looked at her with pain. "I don't see her breathing," he said quietly.

The Healer handed them the still girl.

"I am sorry," he said with sympathy.

They buried their baby beside her great-grandparents. Beside the tombstones that read _Lily and James Potter_. It now had another name beside it:

_Acacia Willow Potter_

_B: January 17, 2033 D: January 17, 2033_

_Our beloved baby girl_

_We wish we had the chance to meet_

It was after that, they realised they just weren't meant to have children. They had tried, and it had broken them.

At her daughter's grave, Jasmine broke down, and her own mother came to her side, holding her, letting her cry.

"It's my fault," she sobbed. "All my fault." For, who else was to blame for the child's death? It had been her who had carried her, her who had given birth. It must have been her fault, too, that she hadn't been given the chance at life.

"No, darling, it isn't. I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't think it would be an issue." Her mother stroked her hair as she said this, her tone gentle. "Sweetheart, you were our third attempt at a child. And your brothers were our fifth. It's the werewolf bite – it lowers to chance at a successful pregnancy – and I suppose it's in your blood, too. I'm sorry, I would have told you if I thought it'd be a problem."

Jasmine just cried harder, and James came to comfort her also.

Their hearts still ached for their lost baby girl, and they vowed never to put themselves through that pain again.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

But maybe there was someone out there who wanted them to have another chance. It was another three years where her wand was glowing white again, and then a few months later, pink, to tell them their second child was another girl.

"I can hear her heartbeat," the Healer said to them when they had three months to go. "It is a strong and healthy heartbeat."

Relieved and excited, they went home, only to return exactly three months later.

Jasmine dreaded what would happen once she gave birth to her daughter. Would she follow in her sister's footsteps? Would she join her sister in a grave?

But then she heard the cry she had longed to hear last time. A strong, healthy cry as her father took her in his arms, glowing.

"She is as healthy as any baby," the Healer told her, which was an improvement from last time. "Congratulations."

James rested the child in Jasmine's arms, and Jasmine couldn't help but hold her close, and put her lips to the girl's forehead.

"She's perfect," James said.

"Our little Ebony," Jasmine whispered.

The day Ebony Olivia Potter was born was a day no one would forget. She'd end up being the only granddaughter of Harry Potter, and for that, she was always very special. Even with his grandsons running around, he still loved the little girl in a very different way.

As the child slept in her mother's arms, she was blissfully unaware of the joy her parents felt. They shared a kiss over the sleeping girl, and this time, the kiss was out of love for more than just one person.

* * *

_The kiss that says, "We'll meet again soon."_

They had grandchildren now.

Their little Ebony had grown up and found herself a husband. Ebony's little brother, Darius, was married too.

They liked having their grandchildren around. It was too quiet without the sound of children's voices, or the running of feet in the morning.

But she had been sick for some time now.

"It's the body aging," the Healers had said. But even by Muggle standards, she wasn't that old.

Seventy-five.

But her body deteriorated quickly to the point that she could no longer get out of bed.

"I'm sorry," James whispered one morning when he realised this may be the last with her. "I wish I could take your pain away."

All through their lives, when she'd been hurt, or upset, or sad, he'd wanted to take her pain away. And he had tried his hardest to make her happy, but in times like this, he could only be there by her side, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"I'm fine," she whispered, smiling weakly at him. She reached out her hand, and he took it.

Their children had come to see them, to say their goodbyes.

Their grandchildren (ranging from six to fifteen) had also come.

The littlest, a little boy called Finley, climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her.

"I love you, Granny," he said.

"I love you too, my darling boy," Jasmine whispered, pushing the boy's hair from his eyes.

"I'll miss all the ice-cream you buy me."

And everyone laughed, because sometimes it was good to laugh; even in moments so dire.

She could have gone to St. Mungo's and perhaps extended her life a few more weeks. But what was the point? She had her family around her – the ones she loved the most – and she'd rather that than a hospital bed.

They all said their goodbyes, all telling her they loved her. They all wanted to be there when it happened, but she wouldn't allow it.

"Just my husband," she whispered. "Just my husband."

Her daughter and son looked reluctant, but obliged to her dying wish. They took their children from the room, leaving just Jasmine with James.

"It has been a wonderful journey," she whispered, reaching out to stroke his grey stubble. "For so long…."

He kissed her hand. "I've never loved another more," he said. "Not once."

She smiled at him. "I know," she said.

He lay with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body like so many times before; but this time was different, and they knew it. The loving warmth they brought one another would be the last.

"Look after them for me, won't you?" she said.

"Of course. Always." He kissed her temple. "Let's not talk anymore."

The wizarding world was sad to hear of her passing (after all, she was Harry Potter's daughter-in-law), but they didn't truly understand.

After she'd taken her last breath, even in his own old age, he couldn't help but kiss her the way he had the very first time… all those years ago.

"Rest in peace," he said, a tear trickling down the side of his face. "I'll see you again soon."

As he lay back down beside her, another tear falling, he couldn't help but think of all those moments where he'd been happiest.

He hadn't expected it – not at all – but falling in love with her had been one of the best things fate had thrown at him.

Because without her, he wouldn't have known what it was like to love, and be loved in return. He probably wouldn't have cared.

But she had changed him, and he had changed her; and somehow, they had ended up happy.

* * *

_**Er... whenever I write these two, the words kind of get away with me. I dunno... I think it's because I have so much head canon for Jasmine, I just like to write her :P**_

_**I hope you all liked it. Basically, I had to write about 7 kisses, so I did. This is my first fic that's gotten past 5k so *celebrates***_

_**Your reviews would be much appreciated :)**_


End file.
